


bathtime

by larry_hystereks



Series: tour verse - ii [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: dan just wants a bathphil just wants to join





	bathtime

“Ooooo, Phil let’s go in here.”

They’ve just finished their late breakfast, some little cafe a short walk away from the hotel they’ve been staying at, and have decided to walk around the shops a bit seeing as it’s one of the only days they’ll have off for a while.

Phil follows Dan into the store, wrinkling his nose and trying not to sneeze instantly at the onslaught of scents all presenting themselves to him at once. 

They make their way to a display of bath bombs and Phil points to one looking like a dragon egg.

“That’s you.”

Dan snorts, pointing a bright blue one sitting on the top.

“Fine, that’s you.”

“I call you a scaly dragon and you think I’m made of blue sparkles?” Phil teases, “I think I win.”

“Dragons are cool, Phil,” Dan says, jokingly narrowing his eyes at the other man. Phil just sticks his tongue out in return and Dan huffs a laugh, knocking his shoulder against Phil’s.

Dan picks up the dragon one Phil had pointed out, turning it over in his hand, before finally grabbing one of the little paper bags Lush offers, sliding it inside.

“Don’t we have bath bombs at home?”

Dan rolls his eyes, unable to to stop himself from smiling a bit.

“We do, I want to take one tonight though.”

Phil smirks at him, raising a teasing brow.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh _no_ , Lester," Dan retorts with a scoff, "I think not, get your own bath bomb for your own bath.”

Phil sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, one that Dan would usually kiss right off his face because yes, it does just look that cute, but he settles on just shaking his head with a tiny giggle.

“We should film something for the ‘gram,” Dan says. “Let’s just post something about bath bombs.”

Phil smiles at him but nods, allowing Dan to take control and make an instagram story of the two of them. Phil’s been trying to make his more natural, but Dan, ever the theater nerd, still likes to put on a bit of a show sometimes.

They film the bit quickly, Dan adding a few a stickers and saving it, waiting to post it until later, probably when they’re already back at their hotel. He hates that he can’t just post something now, but he knows it’s better this way, especially if they want to maintain the relaxing day off they’re looking for.

“I’m gonna go pay for this, did you want one too?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head, “no, I think I can wait until we’re back home for a bath since _someone_ doesn’t want to have one with me tonight.”

Dan rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Suit yourself, Lester.”

Dan goes to pay for his purchases, completely ignoring Phil’s tiny grumble no matter how endearing he may find it.

He just wants to have a bath, dammit.

 

 

 

Almost as soon as they return back to their hotel after another hour of walking around the shopping centre, Dan makes his way to the bathroom, claiming it for his soon to be ultimate relaxation time.

He plugs the button of the tub, turning on the tap to the highest heat setting before grabbing his bath bomb and one of the paper face masks he picked out at a different shop they had gone to later in the afternoon.

As it fills, he strips, putting his clothes near the door that’s mostly closed. He leaves it cracked open, mostly for air circulation, but hears Phil mulling around their room and the soft sounds of the television that he must’ve turned on when they got back.

He turns to the tub and sticks his hand in to feel the water, adjusting the tap so he doesn’t completely melt his skin off. Once he’s done so he grabs the bath bomb and then his phone, deciding a bath bomb shot is very much so fitting for an instagram story.

Dan watches it go, the pretty black colors filling the tub as it fizzles out. He considers getting in, the warm water looking absolutely inviting by now, but continues to watch as the bath bomb rolls around the tub, sizzling about.

He turns the tap off, seeing as it’s as filled as it’s going to get without the additional pressure of Dan’s body sloshing all the water out. Dan already knows his knees are going to be halfway out of the tub and for a minute he longs for his bath at home, nearly long enough to fit both him and Phil comfortably.

The bomb starts sizzling to yellow and orange and he films it again. _It’s gotta be a metaphor_ , he thinks, saying as much so on his story, before posting it.

He gets a text notification from Phil almost immediately after he uploads the video and he clicks it, opening it.

_Pretty_

_thanks ik_

Dan sends it, accompanied by the kissing emoji. Phil just sends him back the eye rolling emoji and Dan giggles, setting his phone down.

He places the face mask, still wrapped in its packaging, on the edge of the tub, slowly getting himself into the water as the the bath bomb nearly fizzles into nothing. It’s warm still, a bit too warm but Dan pushes through, knowing once he gets his entire body (or at least most of it) in, he’ll get used to the temperature.

Dan does, almost immediately so once he plunges his full body in, letting out a full body sigh once he feels his muscles finally start to relax.

It’s been a crazy past few days, they’ve both been running high on the excitement of being back on a tour, but Dan can already start to feel himself burn out in ways that he didn’t this time around last tour. He supposes he’s a bit older now, even with exercising more and generally taking care of himself more, his body still needs to rest in ways he didn’t used to have to.

Once he’s settled he gets his face mask out, tossing the packaging into the bin near the tub, and getting the paper mask on his face.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he says out loud, letting the tension from his shoulders release and closing his eyes.

He leans back, his head resting against the cool tile, praying to whoever’s listening that the hotel staff properly clean the bathrooms and he doesn’t end up with some infection, but truly in this moment, he doesn’t care.

It feels outstandingly good to just rest for a minute and attempt to shut his brain down, which has been on overdrive since they day they decided that _yes_ , they were going to go on a world tour again, and _yes_ there were still a million and one things they had to sort out while on said tour.

He’s not sure how long he lays there, mind blissfully blank as he focuses on the cool feeling on his face in contrast to the warm water his body is covered in. Eventually though, he hears the sound of movement and the bitter creak of the bathroom door open.

He knows it’s Phil, honestly even if it wasn’t and instead it was some kind of murderous ax man he wouldn’t care. He’s so content and relaxed that not even a potential serial killer breaking into his hotel bathroom could deter him.

He hears the telltale signs of Phil’s clothes hitting the floor and Dan peaks an eye open to see that Phil’s stood there in just his shirt and his boxers, halfway through taking his last sock off.

“No,” Dan says, closing his eyes again.

“What do you mean no?” Phil asks with a laugh. “You don’t even know what I’m _doing_.”

“I mean get your ass away from me and my bathtime, you aren’t slick at all, Philip.”

He hears Phil scoff in mock offense and the sounds of him coming closer.

Dan opens his eyes just in time to see Phil lean over and stick a hand into the water, feeling the temperature. Dan swats at it and Phil pulls out, frowning at him.

“You’re being so mean,” Phil sighs dramatically, “I just want to have a romantic bath with my boyfriend and you’re ruining it.”

“Oh _I’m_ ruining it?”

Phil glares at him before settling on sitting down on the cool tiled floor, back towards the end of the tub, his long legs extended in front of him, crossed at his ankles. He sticks his hand back into the water, the backs of his fingers finding Dan's leg, running against it.

Dan smiles at him warmly, unable to help but roll his eyes at Phil’s mild look of annoyance. Dan moves his own hand, knocking his fingers against Phil’s, until eventually hooking them together.

“We’ll take all the baths you want together when we get home,” Dan says teasingly, chuckling lightly when Phil perks up.

“Or whenever we stay at a hotel with a big enough tub, you think we can request one?” he muses offhandedly, dropping Dan’s hand under the water in favor of gently moving the tips of his fingers against Dan’s leg again.

“I reckon we could work it out,” Dan says with an easy smile, letting himself close his eyes again, returning to the level of contentedness he was at before, the presence of Phil’s soft movements only aiding in the overall feeling.

"Mm, good," Phil replies quietly. Dan assumes he must've closed his eyes at well, the two of them reveling in the warm air of the bathroom, enjoying the quiet atmosphere around them. 

Dan supposes this isn't exactly the shared bath Phil had envisioned, but truthfully, this is pretty damn good too. 

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @queerules


End file.
